Marvelous-Flash
by PresureLine
Summary: cuando un fanatico de flash llega al universo marvel con la speedforce que puede salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 0: speedforce

Los barrios bajos de new York son un lugar donde poca gente se atreve a ir sin conocer.

Muchos de los que se adentran en tal lugar no suelen ser las personas más limpias que puedes encontrar, incluso entre ellos nadie está excepto de pasar un mal rato.

Allan sabia esto perfectamente, habiendo estado trabajando en los barrios bajos desde hace algunos años se había topado con muchos tipos de personas, desde aquella que eran como el, sólo jóvenes estúpidos buscando dinero fácil, hasta verdaderos criminales a los cuales no les importaría apuñalarte por un céntimo.

El había aprendido a tratar con todos ellos, los primeros se hacían sus amigos y sus contactos, los segundos, el no quería ser su amigo, menos su enemigo, a veces eran clientes.

Sus habilidades en informática tendían a atraer todo tipo de clientes, el no era el mejor ni tampoco el más buscado, pero si uno de los más eficientes, sabia hacer su trabajo y siempre lo hacía bien, nunca cosas demasiado difíciles.

Casi la mayoría de sus trabajos eran sobre papeles falsos o entrar en la privacidad de ciertas personas no demasiado importantes.

Gracias a esto había logrado forjarse una pequeña reputación, y con ello venían grandes ganancias, pero también grandes riesgos.

En este momento la parte de los riesgos era lo que se presentaba ante el, sabia que no debía haber tomado el trabajo, lo había analizado hasta el fondo y la posibilidad de lograrlo era menor de su estándar, un trabajo arriesgado sin duda.

Pero el cliente era alguien que no dejaba muchas opciones para decir que no, dos cosas lo habían convencido de hacer el trabajo, una era, por supuesto, la gran cantidad de dinero sin duda.

Lo otro, lo otro era algo que podía perjudicarle de muchas formas, nadie quería decirle que no al líder de una de las pandillas mas grandes de narco tráfico de la ciudad.

El había aceptado el trabajo y había fallado.

Por supuesto que lo haría, el lo sabía, había analizado el trabajo hasta el fondo antes de aceptar todo estaba en su contra para esto.

Perro existía una posibilidad, aunque era pequeña era seguro que podría llegar a lograrlo, el siempre había sido un hombre que cree que los milagros, no los religiosos Por supuesto, pero el creía en ellos y mientras existiera aunque sea la más mínima posibilidad el lo intentaría.

Y bueno parecía que su apuesta se había perdido y ahora aquí estaba el, empacando todas sus pertenencias lo más rápido que podía, el tenía un plan de respaldo por si fallaba, tenía un lugar donde correr y no salir durante muchos años.

En verdad no tenía mucho que empacar, nunca había sido alguien de demasiados vienes personales, sólo algunas mudas de ropa, su laptop, varios comics originales e invaluables.

La mayoría eran de su héroe favorito, flash, el tenía gran parte de sus mejores comics con el, bien guardados pospuesto, era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su mochila.

Miro su habitación en busca de algo más, extrañaría el lugar pero su vida era más valiosa.

Entonces lo vio, un póster de la primera película de iron man, el había obtenido ese póster cuando logro adquirir boletos para la Premier.

A el también le gustaban los comics de marvel, no lo pensó mucho y arrancó el póster de la pared mientras se iba rápidamente.

.

Correr era una de sus mejores habilidades no recordaba exactamente cuántas veces correr rápido lo había salvado de muchas situaciones peligrosas.

Sus piernas podían moverse rápidamente, el hecho de que eran bastante largas gracias a su altura y su flexibilidad natural sólo ayudaba más.

Corrió manteniendo un ritmo constante no pensando en parar en ningún momento, el sabia que estarían detrás de su espalda en cualquier momento, su mejor oportunidad de escapar era ahora.

En el cielo nubes negras comenzaron a formarse, el presagio de una tormenta el no recordaba que el meteorólogo mencionada nada sobre tormentas.

Pero esto podría funcionar para el, el agua podría limpiar cualquier pista para encontrarlo, el realmente no estaba preocupado por enfermarse, ya su que mochila era aprueba de agua, nada adentro se echaría a perder.

Mientras corría logro vislumbrar varias camionetas negras que lo seguían, inmediatamente se adentró entre los callejones.

El clima comenzó a empeorar a un más, el podía escuchar los truenos retumbar.

No estaba seguro si comenzaba a volverse paranoico pero el juraría que podía ver una camioneta en cada esquina que pasaba.

Cada carretera parecía tener una camioneta negra, el realmente no estaba seguro si era debido a el, si el fallo, pero su fallo no debería haber sido lo suficientemente grande para gastar tantos recursos en su búsqueda.

Perro no importaba no dejo de correr ni un instante, la lluvia ya había comenzó a caer y podía sentir su ropa pegarse a su cuerpo.

El nunca se acostumbraría a la ropa mojada, esto sólo hizo que correr fuera más difícil, el peso extra tampoco ayudó.

Y luego todo empeoró, la tormenta golpeo la ciudad como un maremoto, su vista era un desastre, era un milagro que pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos con tanta agua.

El sonido de los truenos había nublado cualquier otro sonido existente. Para empeorar las cosas no podía ver correctamente si aún estaba siendo seguido o no.

Decidiendo que tal vez, gracias al torrente de agua, pudo haber perdido a sus buscadores, se detuvo detrás de un viejo edificio de tres pisos, su techo sobresalía de uno de los lados, lo suficiente para que el pudiera acurrucarse en una esquina hasta que el clima mejorará.

Pero no pudo ni buscar el lugar correcto para acurrucarse, el sonido de un disparo fue demasiado claro, incluso más que los truenos.

El sintió el dolor en su espalda y sintió un líquido muy cálido que el sabia que no era parte del agua que escurría por su cuerpo.

Entonces corrió de nuevo, más rápido, más fuerte que nunca en su vida, su mente se había nublado y todo pensamiento racional lo había abandonado, no existía otra cosa más que correr, correr lo más rápido que pudiera.

Entonces un rayo iluminó su visión cuando sintió el hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, comenzó desde su cabeza y rápidamente bajo hasta sus pies, rodeó todo su cuerpo y sintió su carne temblar

Por un momento todo fue claro, un rayo lo había impactado, el como, jamás lo entendería.

Su último pensamiento racional fue que realmente tenía mala suerte.

Entonces siguió corriendo, pero ya no podía ver donde corría, sólo podía sentir que corría, en un vacío blanco, podía ver los rayos arremolinándose a su alrededor.

Entonces comenzó a verlo, el corría, corría en una especie de túnel lleno de miles de luces que estaban en constante cambio, le costó, pero pronto comenzó a ver que estas luces eran en realidad imágenes que se movían a velocidades enormes, podía ver mundos nacer, mundos morir, universos prosperar.

Podían ver el nacimiento de una estrella y su posterior muerte.

Todo fue tan fantástico, y entonces el túnel comenzó a torcerse, comenzaba a desacelerar.

El tenía que salir del túnel, por alguna razón sentía que podía hacerlo simplemente saltando a alguna de las imágenes que veía, pero el no quería saltar hacia una estrella en medio del espacio.

Comenzó a buscar desesperada mente donde saltar, hasta que noto que el contenido de su mochila seguía con el, fluctuando a su alrededor, hasta que el póster que había traído consigo parecía fundirse con las imágenes a su alrededor, entonces pudo verlo, un lugar parecido a la tierra, y sin pensarlo dos veces.

El salto.

.

.

.

NT: bueno este fue el prólogo de que hay muchas preguntas y responderé a dos preguntas muy importantes que creo que muchos esperan saber.

El como y el porque.

Se que hay muchos fanáticos de las explicaciones que ansían una razón por la cual el protagonista pudo obtener tales poderes y llegar al mundo de marvel.

Primero, speedforce, la tormenta contenía rayos de speedforce, como todos saben, en dc la speedforce es un tipo de energía que se encuentra en todos los universos, decidi que en universo del mc también había speedforce sólo que nunca hubo un "portador" de esa energía.

El protagonista en realidad estaba muriendo cuando la bala lo alcanzó, rozo su corazón dañándolo, pero su adrenalina aumento de una manera explosiva que hizo que su cuerpo comenzará a sobrepasar los límites humanos, corriendo desgarrando sus músculos sin que se diera cuenta, pueden llamarlo su última chispa antes de que su energía total se extinguiera.

El hubiera muerto, si lo habría hecho, pero en ese momento la speedforce reaccionó a su carrera sobre humana, el logro atraer la fuerza de la velocidad hacia su cuerpo, el rayo lo alcanzó dándole acceso a la speedforce.

Juntando eso con su ya loca carrera y su adrenalina en niveles sobre humanos, alcanzó una velocidad que le permitió abrir uno de esos portales dimensionales.

Pero esto sólo fue por unos momentos que para el pareció mucho tiempo debido a que su proceso de pensamiento se aceleró por la speedforce.

El túnel no dudaría mucho ya que el apenas había obtenido acceso a la speedforce y sus niveles de adrenalina comenzaban a bajar.

Debido a que apenas había obtenido acceso a la speedforce y que habia alcanzado una velocidad que se suponia que el no deberia poder alcanzar, el campo de energía que suele cubrir a sus usuarios no alcanzó a cubrirlo completamente, así que su mochila se desgarro por la velocidad, todo su contenido también comenzó a despedazarse.

en ese momento, como el estaba buscando un lugar donde ir antes de que el túnel desapareciera, pensó en ir a la tierra,

Cuando vio el póster de iron man, el no lo vio fusionarse con las imágenes que veía pasar, más bien el póster se desintegró, pero verlo fue suficiente para que pensara subconscientemente en el mundo de marvel, lo que abrió una "puerta" hacia ese lugar.

Así que así obtuvo sus poderes y Así viajo al universo marvel, fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: el camino a tomar

Esa sensación de tragar tierra mientras que tus mocos se escudriñan por tu nariz es una sensación que pocos pueden olvidar, por más simple que parezca el hecho.

Allan era una persona con una buena memoria y sabia que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que olvidemos está terrible experiencia.

Escúchelo en la tierra y quitó los mocos de su cara con su mano, mirando a su alrededor, sin embargo, algo preocupante.

No tenía una idea dónde estaba, los recuerdos estaban confusos en su mente, aún no estaba seguro que estaba corriendo entre los callejones, no en un parque.

"Me dispararon". La realización llegó a la rapidez, el dolor, la esperanza, el cuerpo, la luz, las luces, el parque, la sangre, el agua, pero donde debería estar la herida. ... nada

Esto es si ya era asombroso, allan no era conocido por entrar en el pánico, siempre que una situación asombrosa, se aseguraba de calmarse lo suficiente.

El tiempo de respuesta no ha sido un sueño.

¿Qué es esto?

Lentamente llegó hasta un banco y se envió.

El tenía que saber exactamente qué había ocurrido. Comenzó a recordar todo, desde que le dispararon hasta que comenzó a correr y entrar en ese extraño túnel donde todas esas cosas.

Ahora es que no hay fanático de los cómics, si no hay creyente en lo imposible, estoy seguro, que como el, muchos otros creían que existían cosas más que la comprensión humana.

Simplemente no esperaba que le pasara el tiempo, ni que no entendiera en la situación de los padres, ni el pasado.

Y como alguien que sigue la ley de los comics, sabe que no hay que buscar una explicación lógica y basada en las leyes de la ciencia.

Así es como tenía que dejar volar su imaginación aquí, si quería encontrar una explicación para dejar de pensar con lógica.

Esto por si mismo no era difícil para un nerd con una gran imaginación.

Pensé en lo último que vio antes de salir del túnel. Y negado a creer sus sospechas.

Pero estaba pensando en la mente de un fanático de los sujetos en el salvamento del universo.

Así que lo imposible siempre sería posible.

Sólo tienes que confirmar antes de seguir pensando más. Busco por un momento y encontré un bote de basura público, se dirigió hacia el y comenzó a buscar su contenido, no tenía su celular y su computadora portátil. .

Y ahí estaba un periódico arrugado y arrojado a la basura. Lentamente intentando no mirarlo, hizo su mejor intento de quitar la mayoría de las arrugas y se acercó a una de las farolas.

Paso algunas páginas y… si ahí estaba.

"Tony Stark sigue desaparecido" el soltó una risita, y regresó a un morder su labio hasta sacar sangre, sólo para una segunda confirmación.

Siguió leyendo el periódico buscando nombres o noticias. Encontró varios muchos que solo conocía por comics.

Ahora no hay fan más grande de los cómics de maravilla, se ha leído tres veces más cómics de DC que de maravilla, pero si es un gran fan de sus películas, se ha visto al menos cuatro veces la gran mayoría.

Se ha confirmado que se ha confirmado que se ha publicado un poco aquí.

Pero entonces, no se ha dicho que no existiera ni un momento, sino que no había sido mencionado.

"Bueno si este es un mundo real es obvio que las cosas que no son en las películas ni el ser ser" aquí reflexionó un poco.

Leyenda más hasta que no se ha encontrado nada más útil y tiro del nuevo periódico. Entonces se envió en el parque sin saber que ha exactamente.

Claro era fantástico de alguna manera había llegado al universo maravilla y la bala que lo había impactado posiblemente hiriéndolo de muerte había desaparecido junto con su herida.

Obviamente aquí sería el momento en el que el cliché se propondría en la meta de hacerse invencible y superar todas las deidades del universo.

Si eso fue un no, no! Ciertamente, era una persona con algunas ambiciones, pero no quería llegar a ser una especie de Dios.

Claro no quería morir y la inmortalidad sería una de las cosas que buscará, pero no estaba seguro si querer el poder absoluto.

Donde estaba la diversión en eso? Leer un puñetazo. Leé un anuncio publicitario sobre lo que se dice, pero no solo lo que quería, sino también la emoción, los cómics eran tan geniales porque se sentían cosas que nunca sentirías en la realidad.

Simplemente tirar eso a la basura por una absurda omnipotencia era ridículo, el era humano después de todo y tenía emociones, si tener poder absoluto era igual a ignorar sus emociones, entonces no lo quería.

Ademas era estupido creer que un humano normal podría simplemente alcanzar tal poder teniendo sólo unos cuantos conocimientos, en ese caso todos aquellos de viajeros del tiempo podrían volverse dioses sólo volviendo al pasado.

La realidad no era tan absurda.

Así que eso lo dejaba en simplemente buscar una forma de alargar su vida, eso lo hizo pensar en el suero extremis.

Pero tan rápido como llegó descartó ese pensamiento, quien se creía el? Un científico con certificados y premios? Ridículo, el virus extremis había estado siendo estudiando por grandes científicos durante años y que consiguieron? Bombas humanas, sólo eso.

El No era Tony stark con una super mente que podría hallar la forma de mejorar el suero y quitar todos sus inconvenientes o incluso llegar a curarlo.

Si el fuera así de inteligente el no estaría trabajando el los barrios bajos de nueva York.

Además el creía firmemente que las leyes de la ciencia en su mundo y en este eran totalmente diferentes además de que la ciencia en ese mundo era más avanzada, incluso si tenía conocimiento científico era muy posible que estuviera décadas atrás de lo que se había llegado a descubrir hoy en día.

Simplemente sería obsoleto y tendría que estudiar muchos años más antes de poder siquiera pensar en modificar un suero como extremis.

Y eso ni siquiera aseguraba su éxito.

"bueno si no es eso entonces tendré que esperar hasta que Peter sea mordido y Así obtener poderes" esa era simplemente la manera más simple, segura y con más probabilidades de éxito de obtener poderes.

Era absurdo pero ahora veía porque tantos fanfics comenzaban con obtener los poderes de Spider Man, simplemente era lo más fácil.

Claro el ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser el ucm y Peter Parker ahora no debería tener más de 10 años, incluso menos de 9

Así que si quería esperar hasta ese momento tendrían que pasar varios años. Simplemente apestaba, no había otra forma de decirlo el no podia imaginar alguna otra forma de obtener poderes de manera segura.

"aunque podría tener poderes" el recordó la forma en la que ese rayo lo alcanzó y como había abierto ese túnel, su primera teoría fue que el rayo había abierto el túnel, pero cuando lo pensó, el rayo sólo lo había alcanzó y el túnel se había abierto después de varios momentos de el corriendo.

El corriendo… un rayo lo había impactado… un túnel que parecía desaparecer cuando comenzaba a desacelerar.

.

.

.

"MIERD*!"

Cuando una posible realización te golpea sientes como tu corazón se acelera, en este caso allan sitio su corazón comenzar a latir más lento.

Esto por su puesto no paso desapercibido por el, miro a su alrededor, todo se sentía apagado, entonces lo vio, un insecto que volaba en una de las farolas, sus alas parecían haberse congelado en el aire, pero pudo ver un mínimo movimiento en ellas.

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad y el insecto volaba como si nada.

El trago audiblemente, el nerviosismo estaba claro en su cuerpo, incluso cuando llegó a imaginarlo aún no creía del todo que fuera real.

Intento secar el sudor de sus palmas, hasta que recordó que toda su ropa estaba empapada.

"cálmate cálmate" respiro hondo en un intento vano de frenar sus emociones que ahora mismo estaban corriendo frenéticamente en su cerebro.

Era bastante obvio que había ocurrido, de alguna forma que el no lograba entender, había obtenido acceso a la speedforce debido al rayo que lo impacto, el no entendía como tampoco el porque.

Pero eso le importaba poco, el ahora tenía acceso a la speedforce! La maldita speedforce.

Una de las energías más poderosas si no la más poderosa del universo, tal vez otros no entenderían las implicaciones de tal poder, pero el, un ávido fanático de flash, las entendía completamente, en toda su gama.

Aunque realmente no le importaba que tan "fuerte" era, lo único que inundaba su mente en ese momento era un hecho simple.

En tenía jodidos super poderes.

El respiro hondo, sólo tenía una forma de confirmarlo completamente.

Entonces lo sintió, era un sentimiento que el no podía llegar a explicar, era, Electrizante.

El podía notar como todo a su alrededor se volvía más lento podía ver los insectos moviéndose como tortugas en el aire.

Tuvo el impulso de sólo correr y seguir corriendo, pero el nego ese sentimiento.

"no quiero a shield en mi trasero" el estaba seguro que había varias cámaras de seguridad por el lugar, aunque no sabía si había alguna que captara su imagen en ese momento, sabia que debería de haber algunas alrededor del parque.

Eso le recordó su repentina aparición de la nada, si hubiera una camara entonces era seguro que eso había sido captado.

"debo irme de aqui" el tendria más tiempo para explorar sus nuevos poderes en otro lugar.

Con pasos "rapidos" se alejó del parque saliendo de el, no paso mucho para que se diera cuenta de que se encontraba en nueva York, sólo que no su nueva York por supuesto.

El quería probar sus poderes pero debía hacerlo en algún lugar aislado y sin ninguna cámara.

Uno pensaría que sus preocupaciones estaban de más, shield era de los buenos no? Pero el sabia que shield estaba podrido.

Si este mundo siguiera la línea de las películas entonces hidra estaba por todas partes, hasta que pudiera probar lo contrario, jamás confiaria en shield.

Eso era igual a no revelar jamás su identidad secreta ni siquiera a nick fury. Si algo le enseñaron los barrios bajos fue en jamás confiar en nadie, no completamente.

Eso incluía jamás revelar o dejar a nadie estudiar los secretos del speedforce, el no quería su propio reverse flash en su culo.

.

.

.

Navegar entre los callejones oscuros se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza en sus últimos años, el había entrado bastante joven al lado oscuro de la sociedad, a sus 14 años siendo sólo un adolescente que buscaba dinero fácil con sus pobres habilidades.

El por supuesto había prosperado, no en gran medida por supuesto.

Así paso los últimos 4 años de su vida viviendo la vida "fácil" en 4 años podías aprender varias cosas

Una de las primordiales era aprender a diferenciar los callejones "buenos" de los malos, por supuesto nunca existiría un callejón completamente seguro pero si uno con menos probabilidades de que te jodan.

El había aprendido a encontrar esos callejón con sólo una mirada, casi tan fácil como respirar.

Por supuesto en el mundo nunca hay algo como la seguridad total.

"rápido dame todo tu maldito dinero!" allan miro el segundo cañón que había sido apuntado hacia el en lo que llevaba de su día, claro no había visto el primero, pero si que había sentido la bala, el tenía muy claro que no quería volver a sentir eso.

Se encontraba en uno de esos callejones oscuros típicos, no había nadie alrededor y la luz era poca, el había sido asaltado innumerables veces en un callejón así.

Sabía el procedimiento, tenía que sacar su cartera rápidamente y sin dudar, no mirar al ladrón y no acercarse ni intentar gritar o hablar.

No hacer eso podía asegurarte en el mejor de los casos una apuñalada.

Ahora, el no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasará de nuevo. El sintió como el mundo cambiaba y la voz de ladrón se ralentizaba hasta comenzar a detenerse.

Sólo necesitaba un paso, y el había arrebatado el arma del ladrón, llegando detrás de el y golpeando su nuca.

En menos de un segundo el ladrón había caído de cara al suelo. Fue demasiado surrealista, para cualquier espectador fue como ver un rápido destello y el ladrón estaba en el suelo.

Para allan, fue un proceso suave, ni siquiera intento ir rápido, con la mayor calma que pudo reunir tomo el arma y noqueo al ladrón.

Fue tan suave que casi dudo que fuera real, sólo para corroborar mordió su labio otra vez.

Miro al ladrón y lo golpeo varias veces más, siempre había que rematar, los juegos le habían enseñado eso, obviamente no había matado al ladrón, sólo lo había golpeado lo suficiente para que no se levantará pronto.

Entonces encontró su botín, el ladrón parecía haber tenido una serie de robos exitosos, cuatrocientos dólares eran algo que sin duda necesitaba.

También tomo el arma, aunque no sabía usar un arma era mejor tenerla por si acaso, sólo una seguridad extra.

"robar a un ladrón me hace un ladrón?" una reflexión que tendría que posponer para otro día. Por ahora tenía que encontrar un lugar donde dormir y otro donde probar sus poderes.

.

.

.

Mirarse a si mismo nunca fue tan extraño, allan nunca había sido alguien de hacer mucho ejercicio, si podía correr rápido, pero eso sólo se debía a sus largas piernas más que a su condición física. aunque no era gordo tampoco tenía ningún músculo en el, era más alguien flaco.

Ahora… Ahora los músculos cubrían su cuerpo, no eran músculos bultosos de fisiculturista, eran más músculos perfectamente construidos y comprimidos para brindar la mayor agilidad posible.

Le recordó al cuerpo de flash que veía dibujado en los comics, su mirada no abandonó el espejo mient4as inspeccionaba su cuerpo.

El había encontrado un hotel bastante barato donde pasar la noche, uno donde no hacían preguntas ni pedían identificación, un hotel para sólo una noche.

Después de llegar rápidamente fue a quitarse la ropa y secar el agua de su cuerpo, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que había cambiado, no lo había notado antes porque su ropa era algo holgada, pero ahora podía verlo.

Decir que estaba emocionado fue poco, pero también comenzaba a ponerse hambriento.

"ni siquiera he usado tanto la speedforce y ya comienzo a sentir el hambre" era algo a lo que tenía que encontrar solución, un trabajo penal jamás alcanzaría para alimentarlo.

Sin mencionar su falta de documentos, el no sabia como exactamente conseguir dinero, salir y detener ladrones para quitarles lo que habían robado fue una de sus primeras opciones.

Si, no sonaba exactamente como lo que haría un héroe, y ese era uno de los problemas internos que allan enfrentaba.

Quería el ser un héroe? Claro el no quería ser un villano, no tenía una razón para serlo, no quería dominar el mundo ni matar a nadie.

Pero tampoco tenía una razón para ser héroe, el no era un alma totalmente caritativa, el había estado trabajando con delincuentes durante varios años.

Ser un héroe claro que también sonaba genial, todas esas aventuras y peleas, desde joven tuvo muchas fantasías con pelear junto a los héroes de sus comics y películas favoritas.

Pero una cosa es soñar y otra que la oportunidad se presente frente a ti, el había pensado en adquirir los poderes de Spider-man, antes de saber de su speedforce, sólo para tener la fuerza para defenderse.

Sabía innumerables amenazas en la tierra y en el espacio…

Cuando tenías en tu cuenta la cuenta, no tenía realmente una poción, si quería seguir vivo tenía que ser un héroe! Hubo innumerables respuestas.

Y la única forma de lo que se prestó fue la forma de formar parte de los buenos, mejor aún si formó parte de los Vengadores.

"Bueno siempre quise ser un héroe ..."


End file.
